


Talk Nerdy to Me

by zipmartin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Nerdy Talk, Pining, Rating May Change, So much pining youd think it was a forest, Spencer Reid is not a virgin, Teasing, but seriously, im so sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipmartin/pseuds/zipmartin
Summary: After a friendly chat in the bullpen Derek bets that Spencer couldn't possibly make statistics sound sexy, and Spencer might just have to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 35
Kudos: 743





	1. Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this fic but I thought I might as well get part 1 out here now! although part 2 is not far behind!!!  
> also apologies that this isnt a follow up to "A Good Distraction" lke the good people have asked for, but don't worry babes its comin ;-)
> 
> (btw this takes place in the time frame of season 4 just for reference)

It was a calm and quiet day in the bullpen of the B.A.U., which brought ease to exactly no one inside. Although it is truly good news that no urgent cases have come through the office -nothing tragic or depressing enough that federal help is needed- the agents of the Behavioral Analysis Unit were as on edge as ever. Technically, being a workaholic was not a necessity on the resume to be hired to work there, but that did not stop every single member on the team to be as devoted to working as they are breathing. 

Everyone knew that this rare, but telling, serenity was not long lasting, and even though it sent legs bouncing and nails biting throughout the unit, the agents inside decided to attempt to take their minds off of their nerves and make something out of this time. So naturally, they took the opportunity to recount and compare their most embarrassing sexual encounters.

They all gathered around Morgan in his cubicle, with Prentiss and JJ crowding onto his desk and Reid wheeling his chair in not soon after. There was only a split second of worry shared by the group, but after a quick look around they realized everyone else was just as off-task as they were. Rossi’s office was empty, after earlier that day when he got up, muffled something about “not feeling too well”, and left in a hurry, but everyone could see him calculating in his head where the best duck hunting spot would be for the evening. Even Hotch was not using this time to catch up on paperwork, eyes glued to his computer screen no doubt in a very intense and rousing game of solitaire.

So far JJ was in the lead, with her story about how she was hooking up with her boyfriend from college and he accidentally called out his mom’s name during sex, although Garcia was a close runner-up. She caught the conversation as she walked past Morgan’s desk and nearly dropped her files in excitement, knowing she could finally use her experience of how one of her long-term (now ex thankfully) boyfriends insisted that she pretend to be the Marilyn Monroe to his John F. Kennedy.

Prentiss laughed at the story but dipped her chin down after a realization, “Well, did you do it?” She said, earning a proud elbow nudge from JJ sitting right beside her. Reid’s eyes widened and almost sparkled with amusement at the question, looking up to Penelope for her answer.

Garcia’s smile went flat and she skirted her eyes everywhere around the room but to her friends, “I’m really behind on some stuff so I should go actually.” She claimed fixing her colorful glasses in the process and walking away, quicker than usual.

The group all chuckled in disbelief at the admission of guilt while Morgan traced his smile with his finger, pointedly looking at Prentiss beside him.

The dark-haired woman raised her hands in defeat, “Okay, okay, my turn.” She exhaled, sounding defeated, but unable to hide the smile playing on her lips. “So I was with this one girl in college,” Prentiss began, shifting against the desk trying to mentally prepare herself for the story. “And I was-” She started to make movements with her hands, towards her pants and her face trying to avoid saying the word, but the group feigned innocence.

“Hm, doing what?” Morgan asked devilishly while pretending to look confused at Prentiss's hand gestures. JJ giggled but Reid sat still, head in his hands looking between Morgan and JJ, obvious that the super geniuses' gears in his head were clicking.

Prentiss huffed in annoyance, loving annoyance nonetheless, and put her hands back against the desk. “I was going down on her,” She elaborated, “and right in the middle of it her phone rang. It was bad enough she actually decided to answer a call while I was, you know, doing my thing,” JJ nodded her head in disbelief and looked back at Emily, “but she picked it up and it was Planned Parenthood, letting her know that her pregnancy test results returned, positive.” She finished, gesturing with her hands like she’d given up.

JJ’s eyes almost popped out of her head as she bit her lip to hold back an ugly laugh, as Morgan’s arms dropped to his arm rest in utter shock. “You’re joking.” He says, wanting it to be true more than asking if it is.

“Nope.” Prentiss pops the “p” confidently as she smiles proudly at the reactions of her coworkers. “But that’s not even the worst part.” She adds.

Reid’s head snaps up from the hand it was resting in at her statement, eyebrows knit together in almost worry, anticipating the end of her story.

Prentiss smirks, “She hung up the phone and told me to continue.”

Leaning back in his chair Derek puts his hands to his head as he chuckles in utter disbelief. “Holy shit Prentiss, I think you won.” Morgan says, still chuckling as he turns to Reid’s chair to share in his reaction. He meets Reid’s eyes almost immediately and Spencer turns away like he had been caught in the act. The older man raises an eyebrow in question but he snaps his head toward JJ as she begins to speak.

“Well now wait a second, Spencer hasn’t gone yet.” JJ states as she turns full attention to Reid slouching in his rolling chair. She smiles cruelly at him and he blushes and waves his hand around, attempting to dismiss the attention.

“No, no, it’s nothing, especially after Emily’s story.” Reid answers almost disappointed as he shakes his head starting to push his chair away.

Prentiss was about to give up on the boy but Morgan grabbed his arm rest and dragged him back, “Oh, no way Pretty Boy. Everyone gets their turn.” Morgan scolds as he dips his head down to glare at Spencer, in a friendly way of course.

Reid quickly looks down at the hand pulling his chair and back up at Morgan, and he realizes he’s trapped. “It really is nothing.” He tries to defend but Prentiss rolls her eyes at his statement.

“I told you mine in confidence, and I expect to be given a story in return, now go.” She emphasizes, tipping her head closer to Spencer as she continues to lean on the desk.  
Spencer looks at all his friends, so-called friends he thinks, and he exhales in defeat. “It was a long-term girlfriend I had maybe about,” He closes his eyes and pulls his lips tight as he goes through his encyclopedia of a brain, “One year after I started working here. It was around 4 months into our relationship and we were in bed,” Reid recounts, but is cut off by Morgan making childish “oo” sounds at his story. He wiggles his eyebrows playfully at Reid, which makes the younger man roll his eyes and continue. “And we were getting into it and... she asked me to… ‘talk nerdy’ to her.” He finishes, flinching at his own words.

JJ couldn’t help but let out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth, as Prentiss stared at Spencer in confusion.

“Talk… what?” Morgan asked, truly perplexed by the statement.

Reid looked between his friends and sighed, closing his eyes and signaling with his hand in classic Reid fashion, “She wanted me to start saying facts, statistics, interesting or rare information, so I did.” He said nodding his head almost to reassure himself that this happened.

The smile on Prentiss’ face grew unbelievably wide as she looked to her blonde friend to try and confirm what she was hearing.

“Wow,” Morgan laughed, wide eyes looking around for answers, “Kid that is amazing, I’m so glad you told me that.” He said, still in pleasant shock. Reid looked at his lap, an angry red blush spreading down his neck as he shook his head. 

He looks back up Morgan and levels him with an almost chillingly serious look, “You can't tell anyone.” Reid pleads and Morgan flashes him a smile in return. 

“My lips are sealed baby.” He says, not catching the pet name until it left his lips. Reid ‘s eyebrows twitch ever so slightly at hearing the endearment but moves past it, nodding in acknowledgement to Morgan.

All the way from her office JJ’s phone rings and she curses under her breath, leaving Morgan’s cubicle to go listen to whatever case file was being sent her way. The mood shifts between the group, knowing their rare serenity has now been broken.

“Well I think we all know what that means.” Prentiss sighs, pushing off from Morgan’s desk. “I’m going to head out now but I’ll be here first thing tomorrow for the briefing on whatever JJ has for us.” She heads to her own desk to gather her things and Reid’s head follows her.

“We don’t technically know if that’s a new case, I mean just barely one third of the cases JJ goes through actually comes to us.” Spencer supplies helpfully, looking at Morgan and Prentiss for reassurance.

Prentiss frowns and shakes her head, “Hmph, it’s been stale in here for about three days Reid, just trust me when I say that we are going to have a very important briefing tomorrow morning.” She smiles, defeated, and carries her stuff past their desks, using her free hand to pat Reid on the shoulder.

He looks at her go with a half frown, he always really enjoyed the moments with his team where they weren’t talking about murder or stressing over dead bodies, but these were few and far between in this line of work. Reid knew that going into this job, he wasn’t stupid (quite far from it), but he always hoped that he could build some really strong friendships from the career nonetheless. 

Outside of work Reid did not have many close friends; with long and sporadic work hours, a job so depressing and scary no one wants to hear about it, and the inability to socialize with people in a normal setting, who would? He doesn’t beat himself up over it too much though, he really does have some friends that aren’t in the B.A.U., but even then he would much rather take alone time with Hemingway and some strong coffee to human company.

Morgan was quite the opposite, with his life being built around his ability to communicate with others and make them feel special. Reid swore every time Morgan told his coworkers about the weekend he had he always mentioned a different person he was hanging out with, more than likely a new woman he was trying to get with. Every story always hurt Reid in a way he can’t quite place but he always assumed it was some petty jealousy of the blooming social life of Derek Morgan, not anything deeper.

Reid never thought it could be anything deeper, he had entertained the idea a couple of times unwillingly, like when Morgan would stretch at his desk after sitting for hours and the toned warm brown skin of his stomach flashed for a split second, or when he would gently place his hand on the small of Reid’s back trying to move past him. The younger man's mind couldn’t help but wander, his thoughts always moved way too fast for him to be able to stop anyway so when suddenly he was picturing what it would be like to feel those large hands against his body as they caressed him tenderly, then all he could do was shake it away and hope something else distracted him long enough.

The younger man was thankfully pulled out of his mind at the sound of chuckles coming from Morgan beside him, who was now standing and packing away his files for tomorrow.

“What?” Reid asked, confused by the laughter at seemingly nothing.

Morgan shook his head at the ground as he continued to smile to himself, “Talk nerdy.” He joked, still in disbelief but thoroughly amused nonetheless. He moved his head to face Reid sitting in his chair and caught sight of the adorable blush again. Morgan felt his eyes tracing the red skin down his neck only for it to be stopped at his stuffy shirt collar, he caught himself wondering exactly how far down that blush would go until he looked up again and saw Spencer rolling his eyes.

“I’m never hearing the end of it, am I?” Spencer asked in a defeated breath, pushing a stray strand of hair back into place.

Morgan held his eyes for a little longer as he turned back to the paperwork he was putting up. “Most definitely not pretty boy, but I am just so curious.” The older man admitted through another chuckle.

Getting up from his chair and rolling it back towards his desk Reid looked over his shoulder, “Curious?” He asked, really hoping he did not have to go into more detail about one of the weirdest and most embarrassing sexcapades of his life.

“How in the hell, did you make statistics sound sexy?” Derek asks honestly as he turns around to face Reid standing in front of his cubicle.

“You know,” Reid started in his ‘matter-of-fact’ voice, “there are people who are attracted to intelligence, Sapiosexuals.” he finished lifting his chin upward proudly.

Morgan looked at the thin man in front of him, hands clasped to the straps of his go bag and tie knotted tight against his neck, and shook his head at the thought of the younger man talking dirty, and effectively. Derek raised his eyebrows, not impressed, and stepped past Reid, “Sure thing kid, whatever makes you feel better.” He teases patting Reid on the arm.

Still standing in Morgan’s cubicle Reid turns his body to the other agent. “You really don’t think I can do it?” He challenges, quickly looking Morgan up and down before he turns back around at the question.

“Do what?” Morgan asks, challenging the taller man with a dazzling smile.

That smile alone almost made Reid lose his train of thought but he regained his composure quickly, “Make statistics sound sexy?” Spencer explains, surprising himself at the confidence he found.

The older man laughs and crosses his arms over his chest, catching Spencer’s confident stare with his own, “No, pretty boy, I don’t. Sorry, but I don’t want to hear about times tables or the scientific method while I’m getting hot and heavy.” Morgan smirks and squares his shoulders to the other man, tipping his chin up to look down on the man.

Reid does a little shrug and looks to the floor, “Well, guess I’ll just have to change your mind.” he finishes with a level voice and moves his eyes up from the ground to meet Morgan’s, who are clouded in shock and confusion. Spencer gives him a well-meaning, and totally not misleading, smile and walks past the other man, barely brushing his shoulder as he makes for the exit.

Morgan stands frozen in place, deeply confused by the other man’s statement.

He couldn’t possibly mean? No this is Reid, he would never, or would he? Derek thinks to himself, still caught off guard by the taller man’s confidence. He snaps out of it once he realizes JJ is watching him from her office, one eyebrow quirked suspiciously at the scene that was just made.

After letting out a very non-suspicious and completely normal cough, Derek unfolds his arms and heads out of the B.A.U. office and into the elevators and prepares himself for tomorrow.


	2. He Should Not Have Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan gets his ass handed to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand here is part 2! Man making statistics sound sexy was a harder job than I thought but lemme know if you think I pulled it off ;-)

Prentiss was right, like she always is as anyone would tell you, and there was in fact a briefing first thing the next morning. The case covers reports of missing women in a small town in Ohio, which would seem easy, if the possible unsub’s M.O. didn’t exactly resemble a string of missing person cases -turned murders- in a similar town in North Dakota. The case seemed to be urgent, seeing as though the disappearances were already decreasing in time in between, so the team was split up. JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi were all headed to the city of Port Clinton, Ohio, to find out about the cold cases of their possible unsub, while the rest of the team is flying to set up in the Lanesboro police department to investigate the most recent string of abductions. This leaves Reid, Morgan and Hotch to take a jet all to themselves up to North Dakota, against the whines and groans of the rest of the team, who were given the SUV instead.

Morgan pulls up to the tarmac and slings his go bag up and over his shoulder, walking towards the jet. He scans the rest of the landing zone and doesn’t see any sign of Reid or Hotch, although he spies both of their cars parked across from his, they must be inside the plane already.

Stepping up into the jet Derek attempts to clear his mind of everything that isn’t the case, especially if those things involve a certain handsome genius that he works with, that is exactly what he is trying to avoid. No one has ever gotten Derek so worked up like this before, it’s no secret the man is a womanizer and could easily snap his fingers and have a new honey on his arm whenever he wanted, but there was something about Reid. About how unattainable yet close he was to Morgan, how Morgan could always just reach out and touch him, but never really have him like he wanted him to.

Well, apparently until yesterday, that is. Morgan had replayed the comment over and over again in his mind, trying to put his years of profiling and investigating to work just to find out exactly what the kid meant, because he couldn’t possibly have meant it to be that flirty.

Was Morgan just a little shocked to find out Reid wasn’t a virgin? Yes, but he realized he didn’t know everything about the kid’s sex life. But he still knew enough to know Spencer was not the type to make a suggestive comment, anywhere, or to anyone, especially not to his coworker in the middle of their office. Or so he believed.

While Derek found himself in another Spencer Reid rabbit hole he didn’t even realize the man in question was approaching behind him up the private jet’s stairs.

Morgan sat himself down, still deep in thought, near the window as the young genius made his way over to him, squeezing past Hotch who was sipping his coffee on the jet couch.

“Mind if I sit here?” Spencer asks so politely and smoothly Derek almost doesn’t recognize it as his friend's voice at first.

“Hm?” Morgan snaps out of his unfocused gaze, looking up at his coworker who has one hand pointing to the seat next to him. Morgan gets lost scanning over the man’s features but realizes he still hasn’t answered Reid’s question. “Yeah, yeah sure thing.” He nods as he gently moves his go bag from the seat onto the small table in front of him.

Only after Reid sits his long legs down into the seat does Morgan notice how close they were, especially taking into account the fact that the rest of the plane seats were empty and still Reid chose the one pressed right up against him. What is he planning, Morgan worries quietly to himself.

Reid shuffles and squirms in his seat till he’s comfortable and pulls out the case files from his bag, delicately scanning over them for most likely the 100th time. His hands are balls of energy in his lap as they hold the file, twitching relentlessly.

Morgan was about to comment on the boy’s apparent nervousness when Hotch got up from his position on the couch -Morgan forgot he was there- and squeezed past the two agents to get to the bathroom, muttering something close to a “be right back”.

“Did you know,” Spencer asks, lowering his voice to just above a whisper but keeping his composure, “the average man thinks about sex up to 25 times during a normal work day?” He informs, saying it as if it had any relevance to the situation.

Morgan startles in his seat a bit to the sudden noise coming from the man next to him before his brain registers what the younger man just said, “What?” Derek asks, truly confused.

“Shocking isn’t it?” The younger agent smirks to himself as he keeps his eyes on the case file, speaking lowly. “Studies conducted this year have reported that around 21% of employed men have even gone as far as to watch porn during work.” Spencer practically purrs, hanging onto each word as if he were reciting 17th century poetry.

Derek finally catches onto what the other agent is trying to do and he chuckles lightly, brain a little fuzzy from hearing Spencer speak in such a sultry tone.

“Oh really?” Morgan whispers, still smirking as he remains confident in his end of the bet. He won’t let a silly crush get in the way of his ego, god forbid anything tries to.

“Yes really.” Reid mocks as he finally looks up from the case file and meets Morgan’s gaze from under his lashes. His lips are parted ever so slightly, still enough for Morgan to take quick notice, and he talks again, “I mean, I know I’ve wanted to.”

Morgan tries to control his reaction to the best of his abilities and not give any credit to the sexy genius, but that comment caught him off guard. He raises his eyebrows as his gaze is still stuck to the other man’s mouth, waiting for him to elaborate.

Reid catches Morgan’s eyes scanning his face and focusing on his mouth, a definite sign of attraction in most humans, and he decides now is the time to kick it up a notch. 

“Does that surprise you Agent Morgan?” As Reid talks he can notice all the micro-expressions the older agent can’t control, ones he has learned from years of working with him. Morgan’s left hand is in a fist on his arm rest, sign that he is trying to put his concentration somewhere else than the words coming out of Reid’s mouth, or how clenched his jaw muscles are, a dead giveaway that he wants to say something so, so bad, but he’s holding back. Usually Spencer sees these gives when they are interviewing arrogant unsubs, interesting to know he reacts the same to fighting arousal. 

“Can you blame me? Sitting across from your desk everyday, watching you stretch and groan when a case gets too hard for your concentration, slow days in the office and I have nothing to do but let my mind wander.” Reid explains coolly as he begins to shift closer to Morgan, his lips hanging onto every word.

Derek felt like his breathing was louder than it’s ever been, he can’t ever remember a time Spencer was this close to him, well other than the times he has had to tackle the poor boy for his own safety. Whether he’d like to admit it or not, Spencer’s words were starting to get to him, with the other man practically whispering right in his ear his pants were starting to feel a lot tighter than he remembered. His nails were practically drawing blood in his own palms Morgan was clenching them so tight because he knew that if he didn’t, they would undoubtedly find themselves attached to Spencer.

Morgan had never seen Reid this self-assured, he didn’t doubt the man had the capability to be powerful and confident but he never let that side of him show at work, and Morgan is starting to be thankful for that because working everyday with cocky Reid would have been quite a problem.

The young genius is leaning completely into the older agent’s space, hands discarding the case and resting on the seat next to Morgan’s arm, dangerously close Morgan thinks.

Drawing a small breath Spencer continues, “But that is normal, seeing as though,” Reid explains smoothly, “around a third of Americans have admitted to fantasizing about sex with a coworker, while separate statistics conducted by the Royal Society show that approximately 1 in every 5 Americans has indulged in sex with a colleague.” He whispers, a tiny smile on his lips as he keeps his gaze on Derek’s mouth. Spencer slowly places his hand on Derek’s knee, looking up at the other man to see if he was okay with this. Spencer knew they were still both playing into this silly bet but he would much rather admit defeat than ever make Derek feel uncomfortable with his advancements.

Morgan lets out a sigh at the touch, still holding back all the other things he wants to say, and locks eyes with Reid, sensing the wariness in the younger man’s eyes. Quickly gaining composure, Morgan lifts his chin up and licks his lips attempting to gain back some power, still holding Reid’s uncertain gaze.

“Is that so Dr. Reid.” Morgan teases in a low voice, watching as the man’s hold on his knee becomes more confident and his gaze gets sharper. Morgan was praying to the lord above that he was putting on enough of a front to somehow convince Spencer he wasn’t absolute puddy in that man’s hands, but he feared the expert profiler was already way ahead of him.

The hand on his leg started to draw small circles on the inside of his knee, a movement Derek had seen Spencer do as a nervous tick on his own leg millions of times before, and it was just as entrancing as all of those times combined. The younger man’s hands were works of art and Morgan gets lost in them far too often for it to be a silly mistake, it’s almost as if the floppy-haired devil next to him knew and was trying to check off every imaginary box inside of Morgan’s sick twisted brain.

“And I don’t think I’m the only one Derek Morgan,” Spencer whispers cruelly right next to Derek’s ear, hiding his own ear-to-ear grin. “I think you like to forget I’m a behavioral analyst too and I catch all those looks from your desk that linger just a bit too long, well studies conducted by Cornell University have shown that we increase eye contact when dealing with people we are attracted to,” Spencer continues to whisper in that entrancing voice of his as his hand traces along the inseam of Morgan’s jeans.

“You’re gonna be the death of me pretty boy.” Morgan finally sighs, letting out a breath he’s been holding in for too long, shifting in his seat as his eyes close.

“Mmm, pretty boy,” Reid practically moans into Morgan’s ear causing the older man to gulp and subconsciously open his legs slightly wider for the hand in his lap, “Pet names are one of the most common turn-ons during sexual intercourse.” He explains and Morgan swears he has never found the word intercourse sexy until this very moment.

Reid’s nerves are going crazy, the power he feels in this moment is a feeling he could get used to and the way Morgan squeezes his eyes shut and squirms in his seat is dangerously feeding into Reid’s ego. Usually, if not always, Morgan is the cool and confident one, the alpha male and cocky Casanova, so to have this man responding so well to his voice and his touch, well Reid’s is going to have a tough time letting it go.

“Whenever you call me pretty boy it drives me crazy and you know that,” Spencer whispers lowly as his hand makes it farther up the inside of Derek’s leg. “You’re just hoping that one day it finally pushes me over the edge and I give in to you.” He says as his hand just ghosts the growing tent in the front of Derek’s jeans.

Morgan is just about to lose his mind, he loves a good tease but he has never gone this long with an aching dick, and having nothing done about. He swallows again, a lot more obvious than he wanted, and continues to dig both of his hands into the armrests, willing his body to sit still.

“And at this rate, there’s a 89.7% chance I will, just let you bend me over your desk or press me up against the nearest wall,” Spencer finishes his whisper with the lightest nibble to Derek’s earlobe. “Like those odds?” He hums as he lightly traces the zipper to Derek’s pants with his finger.

Morgan can’t help but grin as he huffs out another breath, putting all his energy into not bucking his hips up into Reid’s hand. 

The older man reaches up with his right hand and places it on Spencer’s jaw, moving his face to look at the other man. Spencer’s eyes are wide and much darker than Derek has ever seen them. He almost gets light headed looking into Spencer’s lusting gaze until the younger man licks his lips nervously.

“What are the odds you put your hand on my dick?” Derek growls, still holding Spencer’s face in his hand.

The other agent moves his hand slowly to push its way inside the front of Derek’s jeans, hand ghosting over his dick through his underwear. Reid presses his lips together in a fake train of thought. “Fairly high,” He smirks and begins to palm the older agent’s dick gently.

Morgan’s eyes almost roll back in his head at the movement but he somehow keeps his composure and instead uses his thumb to gently trace along the geniuses lips. “Fairly high?” Morgan questions with a breath as his chest rises and falls unsteadily. 

Spencer’s eyelids flutter closed as he grins that beautiful smile. His motions pick up against the other man’s erection and it makes Derek’s breath hitch. The younger man leans in even more, mouth just a breath away from Morgan’s. “Just depends,” He whispers over Morgan’s lips, “Did I win the bet?” He asks and smiles devilishly, suddenly pulling both his hand and body away from Derek and sitting up straight in his seat.

Derek’s eyelids shoot open and his mouth is left hanging as he tries to even begin what just happened. 

“Wha-” He begins but is cut off by the sound of a door clicking a few feet away and Hotch steps out, Morgan had completely forgotten they weren’t alone. The bulge in his pants was not any less uncomfortable or noticeable as it had been.

Hotch quickly sits himself across from the two men, “Alright so let’s go over the case.” He orders, clearly not reading the situation.

The floppy-haired man can barely contain his face-splitting grin as he sets the case file open on their shared table, “I believe the unsub was raised in a single parent household, most likely a single mother.” Spencer answers coolly and doesn’t dare sneak a look at Morgan who is shifting very uncomfortably in his seat.

Hotch quickly breaks his gaze from the folder on the table to scan Morgan’s facial expressions, “Is everything alright Morgan?” He asks, truly wondering if something was wrong with the agent across from him.

Morgan tries not to glare at his boss and nods his head instead, “Yeah I’m fine.” He says, trying to sound as normal as he could.

Hotch raises a single eyebrow at the man in the classic are-you-seriously-trying-to-lie-to-me-right-now Hotch stare when Reid turns his head to face the man as well.

“Are you sure?” He asks, seemingly innocently to Hotch’s ears but turned away he’s giving Derek the biggest shit-eating grin a person could muster.

It takes every remaining ounce of strength Derek has not to strangle the younger man right then and there, but he settles with giving Spencer his best murderous gaze and turns back to Hotch, “Could we get back to the case?” He complains and both men nod their heads in agreement.

Derek Morgan- 0 Spencer Reid -1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you sluts enjoyed!!! comments and kudos and bookmarks are always greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> and sidenote, pretty much all of the facts/studies/statistics talked about in this chapter are real!! They were super fun to look up haha

**Author's Note:**

> OOoooOooh so on edge the drama of it all  
> thanks for reading, and dont fret horn dogs part 2 is gonna be out before you know it
> 
> p.s. I am officially in love with writing Emily Prentiss


End file.
